Who Says People Can't Reunite?
by fourand-sixs-sugarcubed-seeker
Summary: Harry/Hermiome! Weasley bashing except George&Arthur. Post final battle and shows how Harry and the other AN's change the magical society for hopefully the better. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

SoulBond Outed and Old Alliances Reformed

4&6 4&6 4&6

"What do you mean soul Bonded!?" Mrs Weasley yelled at Harry and his other half, Hermione Potter. "You mudblood! Wrecking all our plans, you should have been with my little ronniekins and been grateful a pureblood wizard would even look inyour direction!  
And you Harry should be with a pureblood witch, don't need the Potter line dirtying anymore than it is!"

At that Harry exploded, "How dare you insult my WIFE! I could call you for a wizard duel for that! And don't say a word about my mother 'you vile evil little cockroach'" at that he winked at Hermione. "You will apologise or I the Lord ofAncientand  
Noble Houseof Potter and Blackwill declare a blood war against all in the House of Weasleys. PUBLICLY!"

Molly's famous Weasley temper struck again, "Never will I apologise and backdown to a mudblood or a half blood. Vile." It was such a shame this was going on in the middle of the Leaky Caldron and infront of a rather large audience, well for the Weasleysthat  
is, everyone else was celebrating 'The Potters' marriage when Molly came in fuming by floo. Harry had had enough and being in head of two out of five of the Ancient and Noble Houses had it's advantages. No one would help the Weasleys fearingthe  
blood war would also be declared against them. Harry and Hermione were also in contact with the other Houses which where thankfully light or neutral. Ancient and Noble House of Bones, Greengrass and Longbottom. So he fulfilled his threat to Molly,  
/"The Ancient and Noble Houses of both Black and Potter declare a blood war on the House of Weasleys until they publicly apologise and honestly state all the other crimes they have committed against me or/and my wife over the past seven  
accept the punishment gave by the DMLE. Until that point anyone who is in any alliance with either Houses will not associate with anyone from the House of Weasley, any house who do decide to side with the House of Weasley will also have the bloodwar  
declared on them. Pick your side, but I would decide to pick it wisely. So mote this shall be, I swear."

Everyone was shocked. A blood war hadn't been declared by a Ancient or Noble House in decades and even then it wasn't two paired up together like now. And that was without Amelia Bones, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones standing up and saying,  
/"I second Lord Potter-Black's stance and will stand with them as a Ancient and Noble House with the same conditions set, as well all the people in alliance with my house same conditions set, I pledge too. So mote it be, I Swear."

To say Molly was shocked was a understatement she just sat there staring at the mess she had caused to her house when a newly inherited Lord Longbottom made his presence known and said the same as Lady Bones, making it four out of five Ancient and Noble  
/Hosues.

By this time the whole wizarding Britain knew of the blood war against the Weasleys. Arthur just flooed in from the Ministry to hear the end of Harry's pledge and during the Longbottoms, Ozzie (Oswald) Greengrass, Lord Greengrass came to see if the young  
/Lord Potter-Black needed his or/and his Houses assistance. It turned out he came at the right time, no one had spoken since it all started and it seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Ozzie thought to himself that it's about time they all  
/stood together as one again. Deciding to announce it he plainly stated, "Fellow AN's I would be glad to accept Lord Potter-Black-Pendragon and Lady Potter-Black-Le Fey, Heirs of Hogwarts's request for us all the work together as one and would be honoured  
tohelp Augusta to train the New Lords and Lady aswell as any Heirs to the AN's Houses in their duties as Head of House. And on behalf of me and my House we would like to publicly congratulate Lord and Lady Potter on there marriage, now it's  
known

by all. Not going through all your titles again, forget that!" He winked at the young couple before he continued, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass declares a blood war on the House of Weasley and agree to the same terms  
as previously set, so mote it be, I swear."

No one thought a Weasley would be stupid enough to speak up but we're all proven wrong when Molly's big mouth opened again, "You can't do that you filthy halfblood! You and that mudblood caused all of this, all we have been is nice to you, you ungrateful  
twat!" The anger and raw power which surrounded the young Lord was scary, "You mean drugging me is nice to me? We most both follow different moral codes as I find that isunacceptable!" "Why you! I will.." And no one will ever know what was going  
/to follow as Arthur stood up and silenced his wife, he had heard enough. Looking towards Harry he said, "I'm sorry my Lord, I will get to the bottom of this and will personally hand them over to the DMLE and Director Bones should they have brokenthe  
law. I was unaware of anything going on and will investigate, thank you for bringing this to my attention and not declaring a wizard duel and all. Especially for not killing my wife here and now like I'm fully aware is in your rights, if you give  
/me 48 hours my Lord, if not by then you can use truth serum on all in House Weasley and find the truth once and for all. Sorry for my Houses lack of control and wrecking what seemed like quite a party! Congratulations on your marriage and bonding,I'm  
truly happy for you both, you both deserve so much happiness. And if either of you need a place to go you can always come to the Burrow and the people who have a problem with that can leave while your here and will definitely not be in the sameroom.  
If you ever need my help or someone to talk to I hope you would still think to come to me even if my family have disrespected the Weasley name. They still might be kicked out of my house but it sounds as they might be moving into one of Amelia'sprison  
cells. Now all you home before any of you can make this any worse. Once again sorry Harry, Hermione"

Arthur Weasley lead out his clan to the floo to go back home. Even thou Ron and Ginny hadn't said anything they had stood there staring daggers at Harry and Hermione for what they deemed, betrayal. Everyone else's eyes turned to the newly wed Potters,Harry  
pulled Hermione back into his arms and whispered that they needed to go back home and recast the Filedius Charm on there home as we'll as new wards and so that only people they trust and want can get into their home as it's no longer neededfor  
the Order, although they didn't plan on living there, they were designing and paying for their house together, somewhere to raise their family one day. Hermione responded back whispering, "Well Mr Potter take me home so we can practice" it sentpleasant  
shivers down Harry's spine. She bit his ear while mentally whispering through their bond what they would do when they got back teasing him as he tried to say goodbye to people getting progressively harder each person and more urgent until

he finally gave up as his wife won. Calling out, "Thank you all for your support and well wishes we have some certain.. Matters.. That need taking care of." At that point he'd already put Hermione in front of him.

They had already agreed to return to Hogwarts with Mcgongall and to sit 7th year as they are redoing the whole year as nothing was taught with the deatheaters running the school and trying to protect students not to mention all the muggleborns and halfbloodswho  
weren't allowed to attend. They just wanted a normal school year without all the added abnormal happenings which were linked to Voldemort. Mcgongall offered for them both to be head boy and girl however they declined as they just wanted more time  
/together to enjoy the year instead of last year. They would get a married suite as they have come out to the public about their marriage, if anyone ever tried to come between them as they are soulbonds it would be life long prison sentence. As ifone  
dies to does the other as they are linked in heart, soul and body.


	2. New Secrets

There marriage wasn't the only secret kept from before and during the war, and it's not just them that kept secrets.

(FLASHBACK TO END OF 4TH YEAR)

In the middle of a muggle street in a muggle house was one thing that was defiantly not muggle. There was a witch, one panicking witch who was close to performing accidental magic once she found that she wasnt even just a normal witch.

Veela? Veela? How can I be a Veela? I'm not even half as pretty as a Veela, oh no what's he going to think, bet he'll reject me and want nothing to do with me anymore. I can't live with losing him, how do i tell him i love him now?

Just like everything else, she over analysed every possible outcome, each one becoming progressively worse than the one before. It was easy to say she was a tad bit stressed.

4&6 4&6 4&6

Meanwhile at the same time in Surrey there was a teenaged boy who made her look ever so calm and peaceful as he started pacing around his bedroom like a crazed person with some kind of weird bite on his arm, constantly muttering, "SAFE! Ha. Stupid  
/old fart Dumbasadoor, old fool. SAFE HA! Greybeck, i dont call that safe! The opposite in fact!" Suddenly stopping, Oh SHIT! What will she think? Im a dark creature, i dont want to hurt her. I can deal with the bite and everything it does just cant  
/deal with losing her. How do i tell her i love her now, she wont want me i could turn her by accident.

4&6 4&6 4&6

Right think Hermione, its Harry its okay he wont change his mind he'll still be your friend no matter what you tell him. Do it now. Before she lost her resolve she pushed her palms facing outwards directing her magic out of the open palm and recorded  
/the message as the ministry can only track magic done by wands.

4&6 4&6 4&6

Harry had worked himself up again, but the voice of reason in the back of his head started to calm him down (if only a touch). Its Hermione, she wont care, shes stuck with you throughout everything, it'll be ok. Repeating it over and over again as his  
/new mantra. As if by some divine intervention Hermione's otter stopped in front of him,

"Harry, we need to talk. Now. Im coming to yours open the door please. Okay see you in a minute iloveyoubye." He was just processing that Hermione was coming over and what to wear when realisation hit that she said love you. It could mean anything,  
like

a brother, or just a habit when leaving a message but right now he did not care. She had said that she loved HIM. He was doing his happy dance until there was a knock at the door; his self confidence dropped to an all time low again.

Despite that, he still jumped down the stairs three at a time to just see her that second earlier was worth the possible injury he could have gotten. Swinging open the door was a sight Harry thought he would never tire seeing. In her coat and joggers  
/at the front door of his aunt and uncles was his best friend. He didnt even notice he was staring until she asked if he wanted her to freeze or was she allowed in.

Entering the house Hermione was looking around everywhere as if trying to place every little detail into her longterm memory. Quickly noting the lack of anything which even hinted at Harry's existence made her mad and more eager than ever to get him out  
/of the hellhole.

Deciding to go bold or go home she grabbed hold of Harry's hand and received a light squeeze back signalling he was more than okay with the new development.

Harry led them both up to his room quietly and wandlessly locked his bedroom door from the inside. They were lucky that it was a inefficient order member who was guarding the house tonight otherwise Hermione wouldn't have gotten to the front door never  
/mind even entering his bedroom. Everyone in the order seemed determined that they weren't to be in the same room without a Weasley there it was as if they were all positive if they were alone they would plot against the Weasley's or reach conclusions  
/that no one wanted, only Remus and Sirius allowed them time alone to breathe together but even that was limited as a Weasley would rush into the room no more than five minutes later. That they couldn't have time together was made worse by the the  
/'breathing bin' and the 'i'll bat my eyes to try and look less ugly' Weasley's trying to push themselves onto them. They both knew each other well enough to know they both liked neither of them, both being possessive, overbearing, jealous, easy to  
/anger and naturally unlikeable people.

"Harr…"

"Herm…" They had both started speaking at the same time almost like if they tell their secrets first that the other person was more likely to accepted it and say it was fine. "Sorry, you go first"

"Why not the same time?" Hermione really was just trying to make what she was going to say less of a terrifying experience but it was doomed to be no matter who said whatever first. Counting in, "Three, Two, One…"

"I'm a werewolf"

"I'm a Veela"

4&6 4&6 4&6

Everything seemed to slow down as they both stared at each other as if they hadn't heard them correctly until it sunk in to Hermione what Harry had said and realised he must have been bitten.

"Harry, let me see... Don't give me that look! At least let me clean it and check for infections. How long ago was the bite?" Hermione asked in her usually unique way a mixture of demands and questions.

Slowing taking off the jumper he had quickly thrown over himself and turning to face the other wall gave Hermione a great view of the bite, it was on the top of his arm, but it was done cleanly, not another scratch on him which would indicate that the  
/werewolf didnt go there to kill him but to do one job, to turn him.

Biting her lower lip in concentration she once again pushed her arms out and started muttering what Harry would only assume were healing spells.

Finally the silence was broken by a clearly concerned Hermione, "They look fresh no more than thirty minutes. What happened?.. Please."

"I was out on the way back from the shops, Sirius sent me some money to buy food so i don't starve, plus he said something about not trusting molly's food without you there, whatever that meant. But i was walking home and it was Greybeck Hermione, which  
/means Voldemort knows where i am, so the next time i leave the wards who knows what's going to be waiting for me? Voldemort himself? Round two? I wouldn't last a round two!" Hermione's hand started to rub his uninjured arm trying to reassure him she  
/was here while he carried on his tale, "It was over quick he tapped my shoulder and just said 'if it isnt little wee potty, what should we do with you?' Then i swear he partially transformed just to bite me. Mai what do i do? Im dark and dangerous  
/i could hurt you. I can't hurt you, please Hermione let me keep you safe, stay away." He'd turned around and facing the window so he didn't need to see the hurt written over her face but so she didnt see his face as well, he'd never been so low in  
/in his life including his childhood it was hurting him to do this but it would keep her safe and his feelings were nothing for her safety. He just didn't know she had other plans and non involved leaving his side anytime soon.

"Harry turn around, turn around Harry. Please. I can help. The situation isn't bad if we stay together. Voldemort wants that! He wants you on your own beaten and depressed with no reason to fight, don't do this Harry don't let him win, half the fight  
/is fought in your head you need to believe me when i say, i believe you can whip his arse. I don't know of a magical shield that can stop a bullet, or even a ward which can stop a bomb, there are options harry. Please just look at me. I'm changing  
/too. I need your help too. I need you. Please just turn around."

She put her hands on his uninjured shoulder and gently pulled it towards her turning his body towards her and engulfing him into a hug.

After a couple of minutes Hermione tried to reason with him again, "I'm a Veela now, i can't be turned, Veelas, Werewolves and Vampires can't turn each other nor can we become aminagus but thats okay as i can be with you on full moons with no danger.  
/All three mate for life and all three can tell there life mate from about 400m's away and pinpoint who while know there lifemate is around in about a mile radius. I know your my life mate Harry. I knew before this, I've always loved you. You can't  
/push me away as much as I can't stop loving you. Don't go and leave me alone Harry I'm scared but I know I'm okay when I have you with me."

That was a shock to Harry's system he hadn't really noticed Hermione saying she was a Veela and other than they exist didn't know much on them but knew that whatever it was Hermione would be able to overcome it she was amazing like that always surprising  
/him with that genius brain of hers. But first he needed to know more so he could help her as much as he could, his situation didn't seem as urgent anymore. "Mai what is a Veela exactly?"


	3. Freedom

"Harry, let me see... Don't give me that look! At least let me clean it and check for infections. How long ago was the bite?" Hermione asked in her usually unique way a mixture of demands and questions.

Slowing taking off the jumper he had quickly thrown over himself and turning to face the other wall gave Hermione a great view of the bite, it was on the top of his arm, but it was done cleanly, not another scratch on him which would indicate that  
the

werewolf didnt go there to kill him but to do one job, to turn him.

Biting her lower lip in concentration she once again pushed her arms out and started muttering what Harry would only assume were healing spells.

Finally the silence was broken by a clearly concerned Hermione, "They look fresh no more than thirty minutes. What happened?.. Please."

"I was out on the way back from the shops, Sirius sent me some money to buy food so i don't starve, plus he said something about not trusting molly's food without you there, whatever that meant. But i was walking home and it was Greybeck Hermione,  
which

means Voldemort knows where i am, so the next time i leave the wards who knows what's going to be waiting for me? Voldemort himself? Round two? I wouldn't last a round two!" Hermione's hand started to rub his uninjured arm trying to reassure him she  
/was here while he carried on his tale, "It was over quick he tapped my shoulder and just said 'if it isnt little wee potty, what should we do with you?' Then i swear he partially transformed just to bite me. Mai what do i do? Im dark and dangerous  
/i could hurt you. I can't hurt you, please Hermione let me keep you safe, stay away." He'd turned around and facing the window so he didn't need to see the hurt written over her face but so she didnt see his face, he'd never been so low in in his  
/life including his childhood it was hurting him to do this but it would keep her safe and his feelings were nothing for her safety.

He just didn't know she had other plans and non involved leaving his side anytime soon.

"Harry turn around, turn around Harry. Please. I can help the situation isn't bad if we stay together. Voldemort wants that! He wants you on your own beaten and depressed with no reason to fight, don't do this Harry don't let him win, half the fight  
is

fought in your head you need to believe me when i say, i believe you can whip his arse. I don't know of a magical shield that can stop a bullet, or even a ward which can stop a bomb, there are options harry. Please just look at me. I'm changing too.  
/I need your help too. I need you. Please just turn around."

She put her hands on his uninjured shoulder and gently pulled it towards her turning his body towards her and engulfing him into a hug.

After a couple of minutes Hermione tried to reason with him again, "I'm a Veela now, i can't be turned, Veelas, Werewolves and Vampires can't turn each other nor can we become aminagus but thats okay as i can be with you on full moons with no danger.  
/All three mate for life and all three can tell there life mate from about 400m's away and pinpoint who while know there lifemate is around in about a mile radius. I know your my life Harry. I knew before this, I've always loved you."

"We need to get out of here. If he does know then we need to leave now, pack what you want to take with you. I refuse to let you step foot in here if you dont want to." "They" she spat, "wont hurt you again. I've got you now!"

So sure enough Harry left all the hand me down clothes, packed his school supplies and the few little possessions he wanted to keep into his school trunk with hermione wandlessly shrinking it and putting it in her pocket. It was time for the next  
surprise.

"Will go out the window and wrap your cloak around us and as much of the broom as possible then hopefully no one will know you're gone til its too late."

So that was that they were off Harry's first real taste of freedom holding on to Hermione as she unexpectedly flew as quick as the broom would go north. Once they were about 11 miles away she pulled the broom to a stop and landed, she pushed the magic  
/out of her hands while saying "Sirius Black" Harry watched in awe as his amazing best friend did wandless magic after wandless magic never mind flew a broom! "Sirius the plan, well just say it was required to happen sooner than planned. Don't worry  
/neither of us are injured and i have Harry. Just met us at the house. We'll be there in around 20mins. Love you pad." And the otter flew off in search of Sirius while Harry was even more confused now at what was going on than before he trusted Hermione  
/enough to know that she would keep him safe and explain it all later. So when she said mount up he didn't hesitate and hopped on the back. It was dark enough now to fly under the darkness of the night but they still wrapped the cloak around themselves,  
/even if it wasnt strictly necessary.

The landed in front of a house that Harry hadn't seen before it was small more like a cottage, it was on its own in the middle of nowhere and heavily warded, like walking through Hogwarts, you feel them accept you. Made him feel truly safe.

Just as he turned around after inspecting the house he turned and saw Sirius and shouted "Padfoot" before lunging himself towards the older man and grabbing him in a bear hug. They have a busy day tomorrow and lots of questions to answer but right  
now

everyone Harry was surrounded by the two people he loved the most and that was enough until today when questions could be answered.

* * *

 **AN: I am continuing both this and Marked by the Gods however not sure when i can update as i write a chapter and post, and just write what feels right and have a vague plan on where i want it to end. I dont own Harry Potter unfortunately for me and not mega rich but hey. Hope you enjoy this?**  
 **4 &6**


	4. Pad the Dad

**AN: hey sorry i know long long time and yeh it's herenow? Wanted to make siruis a fatherly figure and explore Hermiones past more... hope you like it and really can't decided if sirius should live or die (dont get me wrong he's my faveourite character but...) please comment you opinion? Hope all who got exam results where happy with them:) enjoy! 4 &6**  
/

* * *

Harry woke up to whispering it was only a small cottage therefore the sound from most rooms without a silencing charm would carry from one room to the next. He'd just figured out that the voices belonged to Sirius and Hermione.

He still had loads of questions from the night before including why Hermione and Sirius seemed so close aswell as where the bloodly hell they where. But had decided that breakfast was more important as he climbed down the stairs and managed to grab abowl  
and the milk without being spotted. In the living room he'd spotted George and Fred asleep on a sofa each. Harry had always made the effort to learn who was George and who was Fred as he realised that they were there own people aswell as twinsalthough  
a lot of people just saw Forge and Gred even their own mother Molly Weasley.

He caught a glimpse into the hushed conversation which was coming from the dining room, "Pad I can't tell you, Harry will need to its his secret."

"Please Black. For me. Your good old man, Pad?"

"I would hate for someone to tell my secrets so I refuse to tell Harry's. Even to you da'. But as soon as he wakes up im telling him everything, I love him Pad please le..."

"You what? No no no no. Love isnt allowed. No boyfriends till your 40. You know this."

"Shut up. I need someone to talk to and your the only one i have left, believe me i would much prefer to have chatted to Mum about this if i could!"

At that they both went silent and looked dejectedly to the ground leaving Harry feeling like he was intruding on something he wasn't suppose to know. As he tried to make an hasty escape before he was spotted. However his plan failed miserably as he missed  
/the counter while attempting to place the bowl down and silently cursed when the bowl smashed, milk spilt everywhere and both Sirius and Hermione had turned around. Only one word was repeated over and over in his .

As calmly as ever Hermione waved her hand and to Harry's amazement everything cleared up, then acting as if nothing had happened asked if he slept alright.

His poor head was in overdrive. Had Hermione called Sirius Dad? Where was her mum? Where were they? What were Fred and George doing here? It was all too much so much thatuncharacteristicallyhe demanded answers in an desperate attempt of calming  
hismind having no idea that the truth was just that confusing.

4&6

"I dont know where to start." She moaned trying to think of the best way of explain the mess and clutter that was her life, a life she loved for most part anyways.

"Beginning is always a good place to start." Harry chipped in as if that would be helpful in the face of so many secrets to be told and there trust, love, friendship and whatever it was between them would be pushed to the limits.

4&6

"Well the start it is then i suppose, I grew up with my mum and dad til i was just over 2. When one night my dad didnt come back. You see my dad went to look for a traitorous friend and ended framed for his murder. He lost his best friend that night too.I  
was only little but could still remembered Pad but didn't understand why he wasn't home. So for years it was me and my mum. That was good, i missed Pad but mum had talked about him all the time and made sure i knew what a good man he was. She even  
/managed to slip him a mirror, communication mirror into his cell. We could talk. I was 7 when we first mirrorchatted. I suppose after at the point you could say my life went from bad to shit. My mum died she was in a car accident. She was muggleborn  
/therefore Pad here couldn't tell everyone they'd secretly married other than Unca James and Aunt Lil. He wanted to keep us safe, the war was still going on and the lightside was losing. So when she died i had no one, my dad wrongly imprisoned, mymum  
died suddenly. So i went to live with my Aunt Emma and Uncle Dan Granger. They adopted me in the muggle world and well dad was still my magical guardian because he wasn't ever convicted. We talked and grieved together."

Hermione stopped no longer being able to talk for the tears she cried for all her loses. Harry pulled her into a hug and tried to convince her to finished but she insisted it would be easier to get it all in the open now. After she gained her composureshe  
continued,

"I lived with my mum's sister. For three years until i got my Hogwarts letter. After long conversations over mirror Pad had convinced me to go to Hogwarts under the surname Granger, for protection because there's only one Black family in the wizardingworld  
and they would know I'm Sirius'. He didnt want me bullied over who he was or to make enemies over him or my family name. I never lied to you Harry, you just never asked. And when the old mutt escaped he wouldnt tell me were pettigrew was. Didntwant  
to put me in danger. He came to visit me after he went to your Aunts in the summer between 2nd and 3rd year. It was a great week, we caught up in person, for the first time in 11 years. I had my dad back. You never asked about my family and tobe  
honest i was glad because it hurt to talk about, and I assumed it was because it would upset you to ask."

Harry wasn't sure what he was feeling, mad, jealous, sad, happy all toward his bestfriend. And honestly he didn't know how to respond. He was in his own internal daze unless Hermione stood up crying saying she understood if he hated her for lying andran  
out the room.


End file.
